Time Well Spent
by Logans4ever
Summary: Lois spends the day attempting to teach Clark a new skill and discovers something along the way. Clois


This was written for the DI Ficstravaganza. My secret santa was _Dr Spleenmeister_ and my prompt was _wrapping paper; S6_. A special thanks to Kelterdai for being my beta who didn't abandon me even though I decided to shelf my original story and start from scratch. I really appreciate all the help with both fics.

* * *

**Time Well Spent **

This must be what hell felt like- repeating the same task for hours on end with no hope of salvation in sight.

No, more than likely this was that special hell always referenced.

It was baffling that she had been condemned to such a fate. Sure, she was no saint, but who could really claim such a feat?

She was a good person, generally well liked and always considerate of waiters, didn't that count for anything? Maybe this was karmic justice for those minor accidents, but it hadn't really been anything warranting such punishment since everything she had ever hit survived. So really, there was no accounting for this cruel and unsual punishment.

Resisting the sudden appeal of pulling her own hair out, Lois smoothed out the wrinkled paper; her hands itching to shred it into a thousand little pieces. For the forty-second time that morning, or maybe it was forty-third, she had honestly lost count about two hours ago, Lois handed it to her pupil and once again began to recite instructions.

For years, she had heard people advocate the joys of teaching, claiming that no job could ever be as fulfilling- obviously none of them had ever had Clark Kent as a student.

It had seemed such a simple task. After all, she was a good teacher and it had been safe to assume he would be a quick study.

Oh, how wrong she had been.

It had been over _fours hours_.

Four unbearably long hours- and still not a thing to show for it except an ever growing pile of crumbled paper.

Had she known what was in store, she wouldn't have offered her services. As it was, Lois was at her wits end. A weaker soul might have already surrendered to tears, but not her. No, she was a Lane which meant she could survive anything- even this.

The sound of paper tearing filled the room, causing her whole body to flinch. Pressing a finger to her throbbing temple, she summoned what she hoped was an encouraging smile.

At first, she had found his ineptness adorable- something she would never admit even upon the threat of death- but as time wore on, any slight trace of cuteness had vanished.

Eyes roaming the room she still secretly thought of as her own, Lois' gaze was drawn to the large stack of unwrapped gifts neatly stacked next to the nightstand.

A low groan escaped her lips, the throbbing in her head becoming more persistent. The temptation to flee was almost overpowering, but she had never gone back on her word and this would be no exception.

_Until every last present is wrapped to the General's standards. _

Lois silently cursed her earlier determination. Why had she felt the need to say such a thing?

The way things were going, she would never be able to leave. By her estimation, there were probably twenty or so gifts in the pile. Considering they hadn't managed to successfully wrap a single one, she was doomed to spend eternity playing the role of patient teacher.

It would have been so much easier, not to mention faster, if she had simply opted for the easy route and done as he had originally asked, but no, she had insisted he learn for himself.

Clearly, that wasn't in the cards so she might as well put them both out of their misery.

"You know, I think you've got the gist of this. I could finish it up if you wanted." She suggested, hoping he hadn't noticed the overly hopeful tinge to her voice.

Looking up from his arduous work, Clark's lips quirked up slightly; parroting her words from that morning. "Ah, but how will I ever learn? After all, give a man a fish and he eats for a da-"

Growling slightly, she cut him off, not appreciating her earlier seeds of wisdom being used against her. "Fine, let's start from the beginning- again."

Obviously, he was basking in the glow of her suffering.

If she was forced to endure this torture any longer, she couldn't be held responsible for her actions. A girl could only take so much before she snapped.

Watching as yet another rip appeared on the paper, Lois hopped off the bed. "Okay, time for a break!"

With a frown, Clark checked his watch. "We just had one ten minutes ago."

"Well, I said it's time for another one." Darting towards freedom, she called over her shoulder. "Teacher knows best, Smallville."

"Lois!" Clark protested, his tone whining enough to halt her timely escape. "I need to get this done."

Sensing the glorious promise of respite quickly slipping away, she grasped for any enticement. "Weren't you complaining that you didn't get the chance to shower?"

His puppy dog eyes brightened at the mention of a steaming shower, mouth breaking out into a large grin. "Okay, but after that, we really need to get to work."

What did he think they had been doing all morning? Lois rolled her eyes as she fled from the room, not taking the chance that he would change his mind.

The aroma of fresh coffee wafted up the stairs, calling out to her tired senses. Sprinting down the stairs at a speed even the Flash would have been impressed by, Lois eagerly located the source of the delightful fragrance.

Without bothering to appreciate the festive picture on her mug, she practically inhaled the lukewarm liquid- the little jolt of cafffeine spreading through her system the perfect compensation for her troubles.

Lois sighed as she caught sight of the clock, her plans for the perfect Saturday were shot to hell. It wasn't as though she had anywhere else to be, but she had hoped to indulge in guilty pleasures- mainly consisting of excessive amounts of fudge while mocking cheesy B-rated movies.

Sure, it wasn't the most luxurious plan - and more than likely her day still would have been spent in the company of a certain farmboy, but it was the principal of the matter.

She had selflessly sacraficed her whole day to help someone and what did she get in return? A headache, not to mention an endless stream of taunts from the plaid king himself.

Somewhere along the way, Clark had discovered the easiest way to rile her up, which he had been thoroughly enjoying the effects of for the entire day. If she had known one careless comment on her part would have lead to this shift of power, she would have kept her mouth shut.

It wasn't her fault that patience would never be considered her strong suit- but really, was there anything more tedious than being forced to wait for days all the while never knowing what was in those shiny wrapped boxes?

The glee that had spread across Clark's face at the realization he had stumbled upon one of her weaknesses was frightening. Taking a page out of her book, he had used it to his advantage, giving her the most subtle of hints, but never truly revealing a thing.

Clearly, he had learned certain lessons from her all too well.

Grinning mischievously, Lois sent a thoughtful look up the stairs. It wouldn't hurt anyone if she just took a little look around his room…if she just so happened to stumble across her gift, then so be it.

With a renewed spring in her step, she bounced up the stairs. A cautious glance in the direction of the bathroom let her know that Clark was still in the shower- meaning she had five minutes tops to complete her mission. It was fine though, his secret hiding spot wasn't as much of a secret as he believed- hadn't been since her first night at the Kents so long ago.

Slipping into the empty bedroom, Lois carefully creaked open the closet door, shuffling the many rows of plaid out of her way in order to reach the far corner, a triumphant shout ringing through the air as she reached her goal. Her joy was short lived however at the sight that met her wide eyes.

Gone was the stash of carefully hidden away items, nothing but old work boots and torn flannel filling the space.

Disappointment shot through Lois, she had been positive they would be here- after all, Clark had been using the same spot for more than three years. It was only natural to assume the farmboy that so detested change would stick to the tried and true.

Lois flopped down onto the hard wood floor, cocking her head to the side as she noticed the folded piece of paper taped to one of the worn boots.

Imagining all sorts of torrid messages, she eagerly opened it.

_Nice try, Lois._

With an indignant huff, her hand clenched into fist, destroying the note in the process.

That sneak- the nerve of him to do something so underhanded!

It was clear they had been spending too much time together if he could accurately predict her actions. Thinking about it, Lois realized they had spent almost every day together since Thanksgiving. Her break up with Oliver that day seemed to have been the turning point in their friendship.

They had always considered each other a friend- even if it was in secret- but after the subsequent failure of both their love lives, they had begun to actively seek time together. Lois had at first attributed this new penchant to the fact that Chloe was so busy with work and Oliver had left for the unknown, so it was natural that she would gravitate to someone else with an empty social life, but as the days passed, she found herself declining invitations in favor of spending quality time with her newfound companion.

Before she could wrap her mind around Clark Kent, the eternal boyscout, besting her, the bedroom door creaked open.

With a frantic look around the closet, Lois deduced there was no way to escape without revealing her less than admirable intentions.

The ability to think was lost at the awe inspiring display of the male specimen she was fortunate enough to witness. Watching from her hidden perch, Lois felt her mouth go dry at the vast amount of skin showing, his sculpted chest even more appealing than she had remembered.

A content smile on his lips, Clark walked into his bedroom, a small white towel riding low on his hips. Eyes focused on every new inch of skin the slipping towel revealed, Lois tilted her head for a better view.

As if some higher power had noticed her plight, the flimsy towel fell to the ground.

In her eagerness, Lois leaned forward, only too late realizing her precarious position. With a loud thud, she tumbled out of the closet. Never one to let circumstances get in the way, Lois sent a cheeky wave from her sprawled position on the floor, grinning at the dismay she received in response.

Gracefully, she picked herself up from the ground, noting with satisfaction that Clark was still too shocked to bother covering his Adonis-like form, leaving his completely exposed to her eager gaze.

Taking advantage of his distraction, her eyes hungrily roamed his body. Her blatant appraisal snapped Clark out of his shocked daze, his eyes widening in horror as he finally realized what exactly was holding her rapt attention.

Hands desperately making a grab for the nearest thing, Clark snatched the roll of gift paper from his bed, quickly wrapping a large sheet of the shiny paper around his waist. "What are you doing in here?"

Lois grinned widely at his scarlet complexion, watching with interest as it slowly spread down his neck.

"Just looking for my present. Didn't find it by the way." She stated casually, not caring that he had won that round. It didn't matter who won some measly little battle, she was going to win the war. Smiling cheekily, her eyes pointedly darted down to his festive choice of apparel. "Unless that's my present?"

"N-no." Clark stuttered, stumbling back until he hit the wall.

"Are you sure? You did go to the trouble to wrap it." Enjoying his discomfort more than could be deemed healthy, Lois slowly stalked forward. Slowly, her finger touched his chest, sliding across the expansive muscles as she sent him a suggestive smile. "Come on Clarkie, why don't you let me unwrap my gift?"

Clark gulped at the feel of the gentle strokes against his suddenly overheated skin. He should have been surprised by this new turn of events, but lately their interactions had become more daring, something undefinable simmering between them.

Refusing to let her get the last laugh, Clark decided it was only fair to turn the tables on the lovely brunette. "You're right."

Her smile faltered, not expecting his participation in the little game. Never one to back down from a challenge, Lois arched an eyebrow and stepped closer.

"I always am." Lips only a breath from his mouth, her hands carefully slipped between them, gently tugging on his makeshift towel.

All playful competition disappeared as their eyes clashed, blue and hazel meeting in a silent exchange.

It was unclear who made the first move, but suddenly Clark's hands were gripping Lois' hips as her hands roamed over his sculpted chest - the crinkled paper forgotten as it fluttered silently to the floor.

Their lips met in a tentative caress, both savoring the innocence only found in a first kiss.

Gently, she nipped at his lowed lip, a flutter spreading throughout her stomach at his low groan of approval. Following her lead, Clark's tongue flicked lightly over her plump lips, silently asking for entrance. More than happy to oblige, her lips parted in permission, moans filling the air as their tongues met in a playful dance of exploration.

With every breath, the soft fabric of her shirt rubbed deliciously against his bare chest, causing a painful awareness of the many barriers still between them.

Eager to rectify such an injustice, his hands brushed her taut somach teasingly, moving lower until his fingers located the metal button, tracing it lightly before his fingers deftly flicked it free from it's restraints.

Unable to resist the allure of touching more of her, his hands slid inside the loosened fabric, trailing a low path down the newly revealed skin, his progress only halting when his hand encountered lace.

Male pride puffed out Clark's chest at the slight quiver of Lois' stomach, small purring noises spilling from her swollen lips.

Emboldened by her obvious approval, he pushed the confining garment past her hips, his jaw clenching at the sinful vision of her shimmying free of the jeans- hips swaying side to side in her efforts.

Lois giggled at his appreciation, the very impressive proof of which was pressing insistantly against her stomach.

The carefree sound elicited a tender smile from Clark, his gaze lingering on the pink hue of her cheeks. Returning his focus once more to his quest of shedding the over abundance of layers separating them, Clark's hands began to make their way up her sides- inching her shirt up slowly.

Impatient with their miniscule progress, Lois' hand slid down his muscular chest, her nails raking lightly over taut abdomen before contining lower to his rigid length. At the whisper first whisper soft touch of her hand, Clark entire body jerked in pleasure, the cotton shirt in his grip reduced to nothing more than a torn scrap of fabric as it fell limply to the ground.

Shrugging her shoulders at her ruined shirt, her hand gripping him with experimental strokes, his eyes rollling to the back of his head at the sensations being evoked.

Needing more than the achingly slow caresses, his hand covered her smaller one, adding more pressure while quikening the pace- loud moans being torn from deep in his throat.

Urgency filled his veins, an all consiming need taking over his mind. Rational thought was impossible as his hands moved to caress her satiny thighs, hoisting them onto his hips. Not missing a beat, Lois circled her legs around his waist, groans filling the air as her center rubbed intimately against him in a promise of things to come.

Knees starting to buckle, Clark kept a firm hold on her thighs as he stalked across the room. Refusing to part from her, Clark fell onto the bed, taking extra care not to crush her with his weight as they bounced on the soft mattress.

Lois let out a gasp, their new position enabling him to press against her more forcefully. Stroking her hands across the large expanse of his back, she silently marveled at the comforting feel of his large body surrounding her, pressing her into the soft bed.

Pulling back slightly, Clark let his gaze hungrily drift down her body, taking in the sight of the red lace encasing her voluptuous curves- his hands eagerly following the path of his eyes. Needing to feel the proof of her desire, his fingers slipped under the delicate material to gently touch her center- the pleasued hiss that escaped her lips encouraging him as his large finger dipped into her wet heat.

Clutching his back in mindless pleasure, Lois bit down on his rapid pulse, her tongue flicking out to sooth the sting.

Desperate to feel her surrounding him, Clark paused in his ministrations, quieting her plea for more by crushing his mouth against her rosy lips as he ripped the flimsy lace barrier from her curves- his body instinctively moving to fit against her core.

Pressed against the wet heat of her center, Clark's body urged him to forget any sense of honor and claim Lois as his, but the last rational part of his mind raged at him that what he was doing was wrong.

Chest tightening in pain at the restraint he was exerting, Clark followed his conscience, knowing that before he took such a momentius step with Lois, she deserved to have all the facts- otherwise there was the very real possibility she would end up hating him.

Needing one last kiss to build up his courage, Clark slanted his mouth over hers- their tongues meeting in a pale imitation of what they both desperately wanted.

Tearing his lips from hers, his forehead leaned against hers as his heart pounded furiously in his chest. Clark took a deep breath, struggling to restore order to his passion muddled mind.

It was hard enough revealing his secret in normal cicumstances, but having her body pressed so tightly against his own made it almost impossible to think coherently.

Confused by his sudden stillness, Lois stared up at him, her chest heaving as she sent him a questioning look.

His face a mixture of desire and insecurity, he brushed his lips against her parted lips in a delicate caress, his words barely above a whisper. "I need to tell you something..."

Eyes widening in surprise, her husky voice was incredulous. "Right now?"

Nodding at her question, Clark took a deep breath before revealing his deepest secret with three simple words. "I'm an alien."

All his fears came to life as her head jerked away from his, but instead of the disgust he had expected, there was only amusement. "I never took you for the kinky type, but whatever floats your boat."

Clark stared down at her in disbelief as he realized she hadn't taken him seriously.

Gliding her hands up his chest, she hooked them around his neck in an attempt to yank his face down to hers, her hips tilting in a blatant invitation.

Resisting the temptation of her wanton body, Clark stared down at her, his eyes serious as he tried again. "I'm serious. I'm from the planet Krypton and I have special abilities."

Frowning up at him, Lois dropped her head back onto the pillow. It was clear he wanted her participation in whatever little fantasy he was trying to create. Playing along, she asked dryly. "Okay, and what- I'm the earth woman you were sent here to pleasure?"

Unbidden, a chuckle escaped him at the absurdity of the entire situation. Here he was, resisting the urge to slam into her welcoming body while trying to convince her of his other wordly origins- and she thought he wanted to role play. "I can prove it."

Before she could question him, his hands began their task- her eyes only able to catch a quick blur of red. With a nervous grin, he held up the red scraps of lace that had been covering her perfect globes- tossing it to the ground as he waited anxiously for her reaction.

Too consumed with passion to care about this new revelation, Lois barely registered the show of abilities, her mind focusing on the delightful friction his movements had caused.

Anxious from her continued silence, Clark swallowed past the large lump in his throat. "Lois, are you okay? I know it's a lot to handle, and if you want to freak out that's okay, but-"

Cutting him off with a finger to his lips, Lois pressed a chaste kiss to his collarbone, murmuring lowly. "Does it look like I'm freaked out?"

Letting out a breath of relief, Clark smiled brightly, the tightness in his chest easing.

More than ready to continue with their previous activities, Lois tilted her hips, gasps filling the room as he slipped an inch into her waiting body.

A strangled moan escaped Clark at the feel of her tightness surrounding the tip of him. Needing more, he speared into her welcoming body, his lips trailing sloppy kisses down to a pebbled nipple- taking the dusty peak into his mouth.

Holding onto his broad shoulders, Lois screamed at the myriad of sensations coursing through her system, her nails digging into his smooth skin.

Unable to maintain the steady rhythm any longer, Clark began slamming into her body at a breakneck pace- her body eagerly joining his in an attempt to keep up with his thrusts.

Groaning as her lips latched onto the sensitive spot behind his ear, Clark gripped her hips with his large hands, angling them so his length grazed her sensitive bundle of nerves with each thrust- the mindless babble spilling from her lips spurring him on.

Without warning, shudders seized Lois' body, ecstasy pouring from her nerves in relentless waves, her head thrashing side to side in unimaginable pleasure.

The feel of her satiny inner muscles spasming around him in an unintentional massage caused Clark's control to shatter. Holding down her bucking hips, he plunged into her pliant body, his own release rapidly approaching.

Clark's hips jerked erratically as a barrage of sensations speared into him, bliss coursing through his veins- knocking the breath from his labored chest.

Hearts racing, both panted for much needed air- her hand running soothingly over his burning skin.

A surge of possessiveness washed over Clark as he stroked the damp hair from Lois' forehead, her body laying limply on of him- the intimacy of their positions making his heart leap with joy.

Snuggling into the warmth of his chest, Lois chuckled lightly. "That was a good present."

Laughing, Clark's arms tightening around her. "I'm guessing this means you're not annoyed that you sacraficed your weekend?"

"Oh, trust me. That was time well spent…except for this morning- that I could have lived without."

Eyes brightening at the unconscious implication she couldn't live without him, Clark felt the need to point out their current dilemma. "You do realize I still have to finish wrapping _everyone's_ presents."

Frowining at the painful reminder, Lois raked her mind for anything that would rescue her from such a dreary fate. Suddenly a satisfied grin spread across her lovely features as the solution to all their woes dawned on her.

"Two words for you, Clarkie." Pressing a feather light kiss to his smiling lips, she revealed her wisdom. "Gift bags."

**The End**


End file.
